When Heart Can't Even Understand
by outcaaast
Summary: Chanbaek fic from CIC event. Pengen repost di akun sendiri :) Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang seorang 'straight'. Apakah ini akan berakhir bahagia atau hanya akan menjadi cinta tak terbalas lainnya? This is Chanbaek. YAOI.


**When Heart Can't Even Understand**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic pertama dan ini pernah dimasukin dalam event CIC.**

 **Sayang aja rasanya kalo nggak dimasukin ke akun pribadi hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hapoy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang begitu dalam?

Sehingga kau rela untuk menukar apa saja dan melakukan apa saja hanya agar kau bisa berada tetap disisinya?

Hanya agar kau bisa melihatnya di setiap saat kau membuka mata?

Begitu mencintainya hingga terasa sesak didadamu

Mengetahui bahwa kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya sampai kapanpun?

Aku pernah.

(Dan aku menyebutnya _unrequited love_ \- cinta tak terbalas.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tidak seharipun kulewati tanpanya. Bagiku, dia seperti saudara yang tak akan pernah kupunya. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Hari-hariku begitu sepi tanpa adanya saudara dan kedua orang tua yang bekerja. Tidak ada teman untuk bicara ataupun bermain. Saat itulah dia datang. Dia begitu cerah, mengisi hari-hariku dengan sinarnya.

Dia selalu melindungiku ketika ada yang menggangguku. Menggendongku ketika aku terluka, dan memelukku ketika aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Semakin lama aku bersamanya menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh di dadaku. Rasanya bahagia ketika melihatnya tersenyum hanya padaku. Rasanya sangat hangat ketika berada di dalam dekapannya. Dan rasanya begitu menggelitik ketika merasakan kecupannya di dahiku.

Aku menyukainya, sangat. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, hingga saat ini. Tapi tak pernah kuungkapkan, karena aku takut. Dan juga, karena rasa ini salah. Aku takut akan perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut bila dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku takut bila dia benci padaku dan menjauhiku. Aku takut kehilangannya.

Biarlah perasaan ini kupendam. Hingga tiba saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengungkapkannya. Kuharap itu tidak akan lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Terdengar suara memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya. Chanyeol. Dia berlari ke arahku sambil terengah-engah. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang sangat kusuka. Ketika dia berlari kearahku dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Wajahnya sangat tidak sepadan dengan badannya yang tinggi menjulang seperti raksasa.

Dia duduk di kursi tepat didepanku. "Maaf, aku terlambat lagi. Sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Aku juga baru tiba," dustaku. Selalu begitu jawaban yang kuberi. Padahal aku selalu tiba 30 menit lebih awal setiap kali kami janjian untuk bertemu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku benci menunggu, tetapi aku tidak pernah benci menunggunya. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa saja," jawabnya. Dia melepaskan tas dan jaket yang dikenakannya. Aku memesan secangkir _coffee latte_ hangat untuknya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengetik. Dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis, sama denganku. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang mengikutinya. Saat ini kami sedang mengerjakan tugas mingguan yang ditugaskan oleh dosen untuk dikerjakan secara berpasangan. Kesempatan yang tidak bisa aku sia-siakan. Aku langsung mengajaknya sebelum yang lain mengajaknya. Dia merupakan mahasiswa populer yang tidak hanya ganteng tetapi juga pintar. Semua orang, terutama wanita, ingin menjadi temannya, terlebih lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi kurasa aku yang paling beruntung karena aku menjadi sahabatnya. Ya, hanya sahabat.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan _coffee latte_ yang kupesankan untuknya. Dia menyesap minuman tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa ada busa dari minuman tersebut dimulutnya. Aku menertawainya kemudian mengambil tisu untuk mengelap busa dimulutnya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, mana ada yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu" ejekku.

Dia hanya meleletkan lidahnya dan berkata "Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menolak seorang Park Chanyeol, lagipula masih ada dirimu". Lalu dia tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan sukses membuat jantungku berdebar.

Dia selalu begini. Mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya sesuka hatinya tanpa mengetahui efek samping yang akan terjadi pada diriku.

"Eh tapi kau kan bukan wanita" tambahnya sambil tertawa dengan lebih keras.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menyumpal tisu itu kewajahnya kemudian meneruskan tugasku. Dia masih saja tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Membuatku makin deg-degan. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan melotot menyuruhnya melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang yang familiar memanggil kami. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Luna, cewek cantik dengan tubuh seksi dan rambut yang panjang. _I hate that girl._ Aku memanggilnya _Lunatic_ , orang gila. Tidak beralasan memang dan tentu saja hanya di dalam hatiku.

Gadis itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hijau toska. Cantik sekali. Kulihat penampilanku. Jeans dan T-shirt hitam serta sneakers. Tidak anggun sama sekali. _Tentu saja Baekhyun bodoh, kau kan pria!_

Ah, aku membencinya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak suka dengan dia yang disukai Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol menyukainya, sejak pertama kali bertemu Luna.

Luna adalah mahasiswi tingkat dua merangkap asisten dosen yang menggantikan dosen kami beberapa kali. Semua pria di kelasku memujanya, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Biasanya aku tak pernah sebenci ini pada wanita yang Chanyeol sukai, tapi aku merasa bahwa Luna berbeda. Dan bisa kulihat bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Luna.

Kulirik Chanyeol diam-diam. Dia terlihat gugup. Baru kali ini kulihat dia gugup di hadapan wanita. Dia tersenyum pada Luna kemudian berpura-pura mengetik tugas. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. "Hai, Luna. Kamu darimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku dari rumah, sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi dia belum datang juga"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Haha, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu"

Aku menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku melirik Chanyeol. Dia masih berpura-pura membuat tugas dengan laptopnya, tetapi bisa kulihat jelas bahwa dia juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luna. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Eh, kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"Ini sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kim buat minggu depan"

"Ohh, I see. Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya, takutnya dia tidak melihatku. Bye Baekhyun, Chanyeol"

Luna melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dan berbalik. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol berhenti mengetik dan menatap sendu ke arah Luna yang menjauh.

"Jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya" balasnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat menyukai Luna.

"Lihat Yeol, kekasihnya datang" Aku menunjuk kearah Luna. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tanganku. Seorang lelaki berdiri disana. Tinggi dan tampan. Kelihatan cocok sekali dengan Luna. Tetapi Luna tidak terlihat senang.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka hingga akhirnya aku melihat sesosok tubuh wanita yang terlihat cantik dengan dress berwarna pink. Sepertinya wanita itu datang bersama lelaki yang bersama Luna tadi. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar dan Luna terlihat menahan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok tubuh lagi dan berdiri di samping Luna. Ia bertengkar dengan lelaki tadi dan kemudian menarik tangan Luna pergi dari sana. Aku menyadari siapa yang kulihat. Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah"

Aku mengacuhkannya dan meneruskan makanku. Terus terang, aku kesal. Kenapa kemarin dia meninggalkanku sendirian disana? Dan malah pulang dengan Luna? Dan aku berakhir pulang sendirian dengan membawa dua buah laptop yang sangat berat. Ingat kan kami sedang mengerjakan tugas sebelumnya?

Dia memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang kuakui sangat lucu, terlihat jenaka. "Aku mengaku salah, maafkan aku. Nanti akan kubelikan cokelat untukmu. Jangan marah lagi ya" Dia tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan sebuah lesung pipi yang terlihat manis. Aku memang tidak bisa marah lama-lama terhadapnya. Ada semacam kekuatan di kedua bola mata itu yang selalu membuatku luluh. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang dia buat, tak pernah bisa aku bertahan untuk berlama-lama marah kepadanya.

Aku cemberut, tetapi dalam hati tersenyum. "Kau harus membelikanku 3 kotak cokelat!"

"3 kotak? Banyak sekali!"

"3 kotak atau kau tidak kumaafkan!"

"Baiklah. Kau sangat rakus" Gerutunya sambil mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Chanyeol, sakit!" Aku marah, _pura-pura_. Sebenarnya didalam hati ini sangat berdebar-debar ketika ia menyentuh pipiku. Pipiku terasa memanas. Kuharap pipiku tidak memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena tingkahnya.

Aku balas menjambak rambutnya hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya dan berhasil. Kini tanganku malah berada di dalam genggamannya, sangat erat. Membuat wajahku semakin memanas saja.

"Boleh gabung?"

Tanya sebuah suara. Sontak kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Luna. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Wajahnya juga walaupun ditutupi dengan make up tipis, masih bisa terlihat bahwa ia memang habis menangis. Chanyeol segera melepaskan tanganku begitu saja.

"Duduk saja, Lun" kata Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya aku mencekik lehernya. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku membenci Luna? _Baekhyun bodoh_. Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula apa alasanmu jika dia bertanya mengapa kau membenci Luna? Karena Luna menyukainya? Tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu.

Tanpa persetujuanku Luna mengambil duduk di kursi tepat di hadapanku. Lebih tepatnya di samping Chanyeol. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebal walau tak begitu kentara.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kan?"

 _Ya, kau mengganggu, sangat._

Luna tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol dan aku bergantian. Ya, manis. Walaupun benci mengakuinya tapi ia memang sangat cantik.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lun" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Ahh, aku ingin merontokkan giginya itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Luna.

Luna mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya makan siang bersama. Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak lapar, Yeol. Aku pesan minuman saja. Apa disini ada _coffee latte_?"

"Tentu saja ada. Itu minuman kesukaanku, kau tahu"

"Benarkah? Aku juga menyukai minuman itu. Ternyata selera kita sama"

Aku memandang keduanya heran. Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi aktif berbicara di depan Luna? Dan sejak kapan mereka terlihat akrab begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan disini?

"Baiklah, aku akan memesankan minuman dulu untukmu" Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya untuk memesan minuman di _counter_ yang ada di kafe itu. Aku menatapnya kosong.

"Hey Baek, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Luna dan menatapnya sambil menaikkan alisku. "Apa?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ yang ada di depanku.

"Apakah kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran?"

"U-uhuk!" Aku tersedak mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

Luna segera memberiku air putih "Gwenchana?"

"G-gwenchana. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kami sama-sama lelaki!"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian terlihat akrab dan hanya kau yang sering terlihat bersamanya. Banyak yang menyangka bahwa kalian berpacaran."

"Tentu saja kami terlihat akrab. Dia kan sahabatku sejak kecil"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Mian, telah bertanya yang aneh-aneh kepadamu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Apa dia tidak capek tersenyum?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang sambil membawa segelas _coffee latte_ dan meletakkannya di hadapan Luna.

"Gomawo, Yeol"

"Sama-sama" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ah, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan selera makanku. Aku menghabiskan _milkshake_ -ku dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memandangku heran.

"Pulang, aku lelah" jawabku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar" katanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia terlihat bingung. "Ah, tapi bagaimana denganmu Lun?" _Luna lagi!_

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau bisa menemani Luna saja disini." Kemudian aku segera keluar dari kafe itu dengan perasaan kacau. Mereka menyebalkan sekali. Aku melihat mereka sekilas dari luar kaca kafe ini dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengusap bibir Luna yang terdapat busa dari minumannya. Aku berpaling dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, Baek? Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak murung. Aku juga tidak menghindarimu" dustaku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di teras depan rumahku. Dia datang tiba-tiba setelah seminggu ini aku menghindarinya. Bukannya pengecut, tetapi aku tidak ingin setiap kali aku bersamanya, Luna datang dan merusak suasana.

"Kau menghindariku, Baek. Aku bahkan jarang melihatmu seminggu ini. Setelah kelas usai kau juga langsung pergi tanpa menungguku. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya merasa kesepian. Dan aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku" kali ini aku jujur. Aku memang merasa kesepian dan sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan kedua orang tuaku. Aneh sekali.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Maaf membuatmu merasa kesepian"

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan Luna. Kau tahu kan dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya"

Kemudian hening.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain hari ini?" tanyanya dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

"Taman bermain? Hanya kita berdua kan?"

"Ya, hanya kita berdua. Lagipula aku merindukanmu" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Kau merindukanku?" aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu selama seminggu ini"

"A-aku juga merindukanmu Yeol" kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Dia balas memelukku dengan lebih erat.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, Baek. Kau tahu aku membenci itu. Kau sahabatku yang paling kusayang"

 _Deg! Lagi-lagi hanya sahabat._ Aku tersenyum miris di dalam dekapannya. Kapan ia akan menyadari perasaanku Tuhan?

"Baiklah sekarang ganti bajumu. Kita ke taman bermain hari ini" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong badanku masuk ke rumah. Aku menggerutu pelan dan masuk ke rumah untuk mengganti baju. Setidaknya hari ini tidak akan ada Luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kau bisa percaya dengan konsep ' _the one'_?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku tiba-tiba. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di pintu kamarku setelah sebelumnya nyelonong masuk ke rumah. Seperti biasanya. Tetapi tumben dia datang sepagi ini. Kulirik jam. 09:00 pagi di hari Minggu.

"Konsep _the one_?" Tanyaku sambil membereskan tempat tidurku yang sangat berantakan.

"Iya, hal yang selalu kau katakan setiap kali aku berbicara tentang wanita. Mengapa kau selalu berkata tentang menemukan ' _the one'_? Apa pentingnya?"

"Bagiku itu penting. Karena aku hanya butuh seseorang, cukup satu orang untuk kucintai selamanya. Kedengaran sangat _cheesy_ ya?" Ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa seseorang itu adalah _the one and only one?_ Bagaimana jika dia bukan _the one?_ Dimana bisa kutemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi _the one_?" Kali ini dia menduduki tempat tidur yang baru saja kurapikan.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan lanjut merapikan rak bukuku. _What's wrong with him today?_

"Kau tidak harus mengerti dengan konsepnya. Kau hanya perlu merasakan, _feel it in your heart_ , bahwa dia benar-benar satu-satunya untukmu. Satu-satunya yang tidak akan kau tinggalkan sampai kapanpun. Dan akan kau lindungi sekuat yang kau bisa. Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku rasa aku sudah menemukannya, _my only one._ Walaupun dia tidak menganggapku sebagai _the one-_ nya, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu. Pasti ada seseorang disana yang menjadi _the one_ buatmu. Mungkin dia sudah dekat, mungkin juga masih jauh. Dan dia sedang berusaha, _as fast as she could to get here, to get to you._ _You just have to wait for the right time._ "

 _Actually, I am here, Yeol.. Look at me and tell me that I'm your only one too.._

Kulihat dia terdiam, mencerna kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya kau yang mengerti aku dan kuharap kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan konsep ' _the_ one' atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi aku yakin bahwa orang yang kau suka pasti juga menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya tahu saja. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah salah"

"Mengapa kau bisa yakin begitu?"

"Karena temanku Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis. Dia baik, dan yang terpenting, dia punya teman yang tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Hehehe"

"Percaya diri sekali! Aku tampan Yeol, tidak manis."

"Tidak, kau itu manis seperti yeoja"

"Yah!" teriakku kesal.

"Lagipula siapa orang yang kau sukai? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Dan masa iya ada yang bisa menolakmu?"

"Itu rahasia, kau tidak perlu tahu, Dobi. Lagipula aku tidak bilang aku ditolak kan? Aku hanya tidak pernah berbicara tentang perasaan dengannya." Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahunya siapa yang aku sukai?

"Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa lebih cantik darimu? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Cukup aku, Tuhan dan malaikat saja yang tahu. Lagipula kau aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba datang sepagi ini menanyakan tentang _the one_? Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Yeol"

Dia hanya menyeringai lucu dan kelihatan sedikit malu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat yang kurang enak.

"Aku rasa, aku juga sudah menemukannya, _my only one_ "

Firasatku benar. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku takut mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku takut mendengar bila _the one_ -nya bukan aku. Terlebih jika _the one_ -nya adalah orang yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

Pura-pura bahwa semuanya biasa saja, aku bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Luna"

Seperti mendengar petir di siang hari yang sangat panas. _Luna._ Kenapa harus dia?

"K-kau yakin jika itu bukan hanya sekedar _crush_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Aku merasa bahwa ini lebih dari sekedar _crush_. Dan aku juga berharap bahwa ini lebih dari _crush_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dan aku juga berharap bahwa ini lebih dari_ crush _"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku tanpa diminta.

Aku mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha untuk tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Percakapan kami tadi pagi dengan setia terulang-ulang di kepalaku bagaikan kaset rusak. Bagaimana jika itu benar? Dan bagaimana jika Luna juga menyukainya? Lalu aku bagaimana?

Aku menendang selimutku dan beranjak bangun menuju balkon kamarku. Saat ini aku di rumah hanya sendirian. Seperti biasa. Kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di Jepang mengurusi bisnis mereka. Sudah biasa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka. Apakah seminggu yang lalu? Atau itu sebulan yang lalu?

Entah mengapa malam ini aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Aku memimpikan mereka beberapa hari ini dan itu bukan mimpi yang bagus. Aku memandang suasana malam dari balkon kamarku. Begitu indah dengan lampu kota yang tidak pernah mati. Bahkan suasana seperti ini tidak berhasil menghilangkan sedikit kegundahan hatiku. Ada apa ini?

Aku memutuskan untuk menelepon kedua orang tuaku. Aku meraih _handphone_ yang terletak di nakas di samping tempat tidurku dan memencet nomor telepon ibuku. Lama sekali tidak diangkat. Dan pada percobaan ketiga baru diangkat oleh ibuku.

" _Yoboseyo? Baekhyun?_ "

Ah aku merindukan suara ibuku. Walaupun suaranya tidak jernih dikarenakan aliran statis berisik menandakan jarak kami yang sangat jauh.

"Yoboseyo, eomma"

" _Apa kabarmu sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Eomma dan appa bagaimana? Apa kalian sehat disana?"

" _Kami sehat sayang. Eomma sangat merindukanmu_ "

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, eomma. Kapan kalian pulang?"

" _Eomma harap kau bersabar sayang. Rencananya lusa kami akan pulang_ "

"Benarkah?"

" _Iya, apa kau mau dibawakan oleh-oleh?"_

"Tidak perlu. Pulang saja kesini dengan selamat, okay?"

" _Baiklah sayang. Apa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam disana kan_?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, lagipula aku besok tidak ada kegiatan"

" _Tapi jangan terjaga semalaman sayang. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ah, eomma harus segera pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Eomma mencintaimu_ "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, eomma." Sambungan terputus.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega mengetahui bahwa orang tuaku akan pulang dua hari lagi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur dan kali ini tanpa usaha yang keras, aku tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga jam aku menunggu di bandara tetapi sosok kedua orang tuaku tidak terlihat juga. Berkali-kali kuhubungi nomor keduanya tetapi tidak aktif. Kemana mereka? Apakah pesawatnya di _delay_?

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ -ku berdering. Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo?"

" _Kau dimana?"_ Suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Aku di bandara"

" _Aku juga di bandara. Apa kau sudah menonton berita di TV?"_ Tanyanya mendesak.

"Berita apa?" Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

" _Tunggu saja disana. Aku akan menjemputmu."_ Kemudian sambungannya terputus.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari televisi. Ah itu ada satu di tengah ruang tunggu. Aku memperhatikan televisi itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya iklan seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba iklan tersebut terpotong menjadi berita terkini yang menggambarkan sebuah pesawat jatuh.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mendekat dan mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan seksama. Kemudian pembawa berita menyebutkan nomor penerbangan pesawat beserta asal dan tujuan pesawat tersebut. Mataku seketika terbelalak. Itu pesawat yang membawa kedua orang tuaku.

Aku jatuh berlutut di depan televisi itu dan memandang kotak berwarna itu dengan kosong. Aku pasti salah dengar kan? Itu pasti bukan orang tua ku kan?

"Baekhyun!" Itu pasti tidak benar kan?

"Baekhyun!" Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan pesawat orang tua ku kan Yeol? Katakan itu tidak benar!" Aku setengah menjerit kepadanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang.

"Tenanglah, aku disini. Kita akan mencari tahu kebenarannya oke? Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Dia berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku erat. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya masih dengan perasaan shock.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memimpikan kedua orang tuaku lagi, Yeol" ucapku sambil menangis pelan. Tak terasa sudah sebulan orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Tampangku pasti terlihat sangat kacau karena menangis dari tadi.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau harus merelakan mereka. Kau tidak sendirian Baekhyun. Masih ada aku disini" Chanyeol menghapus air mataku dan memelukku erat. Sudah sebulan ini yang kulakukan hanya melamun dan dia selalu menemaniku. Dimalam aku tahu bahwa orang tuaku meninggal, aku menangis dengan histeris. Dan dia menenangkanku. Dia menemaniku dan tidur sambil mendekapku erat. Hal itu berlangsung hingga seminggu lamanya.

Tangisanku sudah reda dan aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak selalu bersedih seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Chanyeol terus. Lihatlah, dia juga kelihatan lelah dan kurang tidur karena menjagaku.

Aku masih memeluknya, tak ingin kehangatan ini menguap begitu saja. Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar lagi saja. Aku tahu tujuan dia datang kesini awalnya bukan untuk menghiburku, melainkan membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luna.

Ya, Luna. Mereka telah berpacaran seminggu yang lalu membuatku bertambah sakit. Kini perhatian Chanyeol telah terbagi. Bukan lagi untukku. _Sekali lagi, aku hanya sahabatnya._

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepalaku pelan. Lalu ia menarikku untuk duduk di kursi teras rumahku ini. Aku memandangnya dan bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Sepertinya kau ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu"

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini, tetapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa? Apa ini tentang Luna?"

"Ya" _Tuhan, aku muak mendengar namanya._

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia…cemburu. Aku bingung dengannya. Yang benar saja, kita kan sama-sama pria. Aku sudah menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kita hanya sahabat dari kecil, tetapi dia tidak percaya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku kurang memperhatikannya"

"Mian… Gara-gara aku hubunganmu dengannya menjadi seperti ini"

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Alasannya cemburu sangat konyol"

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

Jujur aku lelah, lelah dengan keadaan ini, lelah dengan perasaan yang tak terbalas ini.

"Maukah kau berbicara padanya dan mengatakan bahwa di antara kita tidak ada hubungan apapun selain sahabat dari kecil?"

Tubuhku menegang. Mengapa dia jahat sekali? Apa yang pernah kulakukan sehingga hidupku menderita seperti ini? Tak terasa air mataku menitik lagi.

"K-kau kenapa? Astaga, maafkan aku. Apa ada kata-kataku yang melukaimu?"

 _Ada, semuanya. Semua kata-katamu melukaiku._

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Chanyeol terlihat panik dan kembali menghapus air mataku. Kemudian dia memelukku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku kembali terisak di dalam dekapannya. Mengapa ini terasa begitu sesak? Kau begitu egois Park Chanyeol! Kau memintaku melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat kaget dan pandangannya terpaku ke satu arah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Luna.

Dia berdiri di depan teras rumahku dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. Terkejut, kecewa, marah? Kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumahku. Apa karena dia melihat Chanyeol memelukku?

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mengambil kunci motornya.

"Aku harus mengejar Luna sekarang! Aku tidak mau dia salah paham tentang kita". Chanyeol bergegas bangkit dan beranjak keluar. Aku menahan tangannya dengan erat.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Jika dia memang menyayangimu, dia tidak akan lari begitu saja. Dia pasti akan diam dan mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Yeol. Aku tidak suka kau mengejarnya!"

" _Wae_? Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu, Yeol!"

Ada hening yang cukup lama setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Keheningan ini begitu mengusik. Seperti ada ribuan lebah berdengung di telingaku. Aku diam, Chanyeol juga terdiam. Seperti berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Saat ini perasaanku seperti dicampur aduk. Pikiranku memainkan segala macam skenario terburuk yang ada. Bagaimana jika dia menolakku? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku? Bagaimana jika dia menganggapku menjijikkan?

Tetapi anehnya ada sebuah lagu yang terlintas di saat yang tidak tepat ini. Ini seperti lirik lagu yang selalu kudengar.

 _I'm scared to get close_

Takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

 _And I hate being alone_

Benci. Aku benci sendiri.

 _I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

Sudah lama aku menginginkan agar aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

 _The higher I get the lower I'll sink_

Semakin tinggi yang kuinginkan, semakin dalam aku terjatuh.

 _I can't drown my demons they know how to swim_

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan segala ketakutanku.

 _Can you feel my heart?_

Bisakah kau rasakan hatiku? Perasaanku?

 _(Bring me the horizon - Can you feel my heart)_

Aku memecah keheningan itu. Dengan segenap perasaan aku mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menangis tadi? Sakit Yeol, ini sangat sakit melihatmu mengejar Luna seperti ini. Sakit melihat orang yang kusayang mengejar wanita lain."

Chanyeol menatapku tak percaya. "Kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda, Baek. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yeol. Aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu, tapi kupendam karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita. Apalagi kita sesama lelaki" Air mataku mulai menitik. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Bisa-bisanya dia menganggapku bercanda di saat seperti ini. "Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Yeol. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu, kuliah dengan jurusan yang sama, aku mengikuti semua yang kau ikuti. Tak ada satu haripun yang kulalui tanpamu. Semuanya kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, Yeol. Aku bingung, aku frustasi. Aku tahu ini tidak benar tetapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedetik saja? Bukan sebagai sahabat kecilmu tetapi sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu"

Dia masih menatapku tak percaya. Inilah hal yang dari dulu kutakutkan. Ketika matanya menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan penolakan. Menyedihkan. Kau sangat menyedihkan Baekhyun. Aku menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"A-aku perlu waktu Baekhyun. Ini tidak benar. _You give me a big shock. More than I can handle."_

Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terduduk dan tersandar di bangku teras ini. Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan semua kesedihan yang kurasakan. Menyaksikan semua skenario terburuk yang kupikirkan satu persatu menjadi kenyataan.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali disini, tepat didadaku. Terasa sangat sesak. Sakitnya sangat tidak sebanding dengan ketika aku jatuh dari tangga dulu, atau ketika aku jatuh dari motor, atau ketika orang tuaku meninggal. Bahkan saat semuanya digabung menjadi satu, kemudian dikuadratkan. Sangat tidak sebanding. Ini begitu…menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini dengan pakaian yang aku kenakan tadi malam beserta mata yang bengkak. Belum hilang rasa sakit hatiku atas penolakan yang diberikan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung, aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia kecelakaan. Tepat setelah ia pulang dari rumahku.

Chanyeol masih berada di ruang UGD. Aku sampai disana dengan terengah-engah dan mendapati Luna tengah duduk di depan ruang UGD. Matanya sembab, sepertinya habis menangis. Aku mengatur nafasku dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Luna. Tidak ada energi untuk bahkan sekedar menyalahkan gadis di sebelahku ini. Ini bukan salahnya, aku tahu.

"Ini semua salahku Baekhyun. Ini salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku kabur begitu saja seperti kemarin."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Lun" Ucapku pelan.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seandainya saja aku mendengarkan dulu penjelasannya sebelum aku kabur seperti itu"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Luna. Seandainya Luna tahu bahwa malam itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol, apa yang akan terjadi? Tak terasa air mataku menetes lagi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak sadar? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan menyeka air mataku. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Lelaki tidak menangis, kan?

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Aku dan Luna bangkit menghampiri dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Luna bertanya.

"Keadaan vitalnya baik-baik saja, tetapi dia belum sadar. Jika dalam waktu 24 jam dia tidak juga sadar, kami akan melakukan CT-scan untuk melihat apakah ada kerusakan yang terjadi dalam otaknya"

"Baiklah, Dok"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring koma di tempat tidurnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Air mataku menetes lagi dan lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku rela bertukar tempat dengannya dan menghilangkan kesakitannya jika aku bisa.

Kudengar isak pelan Luna disampingku. Dia menangis. Untuk apa dia menangis? Apakah dia benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol?

Seperti mendengar pikiranku, Luna berkata "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol, Baek. Aku menyayanginya, _ani,_ aku mencintainya. Aku rela menukar hidupku dengannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya"

Aku hanya bisa diam menahan sesak di dadaku mendengar perkataannya. Seharusnya itu menjadi bagianku untuk berkata seperti itu. Sakit mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia menganggapku konyol karena berpikir ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Katakan padaku, Baek. Kalian hanya sahabat kan?"

"Y-ya. Aku dan dia hanya sahabat. Aku tidak mencintainya dan dia juga tidak mencintaiku"

"Bisakah kupegang kata-katamu itu? Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak mengambil perhatiannya lagi dan membiarkannya bersamaku tanpa gangguan apapun?"

Kejam. Gadis ini begitu kejam. Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk menjauhi orang yang telah menemaniku sejak kecil? Terlebih hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini. Hanya Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah, Baek. Kumohon" ucapnya sambil terisak lebih kencang.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. "Aku janji. Setelah dia sadar aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi"

"Terima kasih Baek. Maafkan aku karena aku memintamu berjanji seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya"

Kau dengar itu Yeol? Dia juga sangat menyayangimu. Kau pasti senang sekarang. Sekarang sadarlah, berikan aku senyummu dan katakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

24 jam sudah lewat dan dia sadar besok paginya. Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadanya. Saat ini kami sedang berada di kamar inapnya. 'Kami' disini termasuk Luna. Tak sedetikpun dia beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Sama sepertiku.

"Gimana perasaanmu Yeol? Baik? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Luna bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi terakhir kali aku ingat, aku sedang menuju rumahmu Baek." Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. "Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Memangnya apa yang ingin kulakukan dirumahmu, Baek?"

Aku terperangah menatapnya tak percaya. Apakah dia bercanda atau sedang berpura-pura? Ini tidak lucu. Kurasakan Luna juga menatapku tak percaya. Aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya terpaku.

"K-kau tidak ingat apa-apa Yeol?" Luna bertanya lagi. Kulihat Chanyeol berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kecelakaan. Ia menutup matanya dan mengernyit seperti menahan sakit kemudian membuka matanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

Hatiku perih mendengar kata-katanya. Aku segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya. Pernyataan dokter itu seperti menghantamku dengan keras. "Sepertinya kecelakaan itu membuatnya mengalami _retrograde amnesia._ Menyebabkannya kehilangan sebagian ingatan. Biasanya pasien akan kehilangan ingatan sebelum terjadi kecelakaan. Jika dipaksa untuk mengingat, kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami sakit kepala yang sangat hebat. Sebaiknya biarkan pasien beristirahat dan jangan terlalu dipaksa. Amnesia ini hanya bersifat sementara. Masih ada kemungkinan ingatannya untuk kembali dengan menjalani terapi"

Kami hanya mengangguk tidak percaya. Kemudian dokter tersebut keluar dan meninggalkan kami bertiga di dalam kamar rawat itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kulakukan dirumahmu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luna menatapku lagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang penuh harap. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia ingin aku berbohong. Aku rasa ini juga tindakan yang tepat. Biar Chanyeol tidak mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi pada malam itu. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku menatap Luna dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya meminta bantuanku untuk meyakinkan Luna bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintainya dan menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita" Ucapku dengan pelan tanpa memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Kudengar Luna menahan nafas ketika aku mengatakan itu. _Apa kau senang sekarang? Chanyeol juga mencintaimu!_ Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas, sangat dalam.

"Aku ingin keluar dulu. Kalian disini saja" Lalu aku pergi keluar tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Sesak, terasa sesak. Aku membutuhkan udara segar.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ini sambil mengusap air mataku. Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa hanya mencintai satu orang saja begitu menyakitkan? Dan sekarang ia tidak ingat bahwa aku sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku. Dia tidak ingat pada kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana dia kecelakaan. Malam dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku. Mencurahkan segala isi hati yang selama ini kupendam. Apakah itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya? Apakah ingatan itu tak pantas untuk ia ingat?

Mungkin dia ingin melupakan bahwa aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin itu membuatnya jijik. Mungkin sejak awal lebih baik aku memendam perasaan ini sampai akhir. _I guess it's true, that unrequited love sure does hurt.._

Tidak mungkin aku mengulangi hal tersebut, menyatakan perasaanku lagi, mengingat reaksinya pada malam itu ketika aku mengatakannya. _Hell_ , bahkan dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya gara-gara aku. Sebulir air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. Aku menyekanya dengan tanganku. Aku harus kuat! Demi Chanyeol dan juga demi diriku sendiri. Sedikit bagian dari diriku sangat bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol hanya melupakan kejadian malam itu, bukannya melupakan aku. Syukurlah.

Apa kau tahu bunga _forget-me-not_? Bunga yang sederhana namun bermakna dalam, setidaknya bagiku. Artinya adalah _jangan lupakan aku_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat empat tahun peringatan kematian orang tuaku. Aku mengunjungi makam mereka seorang diri. Baru di tahun ini aku mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang kujalani dengan depresi. Aku menepati janjiku pada Luna, yaitu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Seminggu setelah Chanyeol sadar, aku pindah ke Jepang dan memulai hidup baru. Aku juga menjalankan bisnis kedua orang tuaku yang diwariskan kepadaku yang membuatku terpaksa pindah jurusan kuliah. Aku pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahunya. Aku menghapus semua jejakku bahkan mengganti nomor teleponku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hidup Chanyeol dan melupakan perasaan ini.

Aku lebih suka berada disamping orang yang kucintai daripada berada didepannya. Karena aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dari segala kekurangan ataupun kelebihan yang aku punya. Cukup dia tahu bahwa aku ada dan akan selalu ada. Disini, tepat disisinya, selalu. Ya, begini lebih baik. Walaupun ini menyakitkan, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada dia menghilang selamanya dari sisiku. Dan aku tidak mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini. Karena, bisa berada disisinya adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Biarlah kebenaran ini tersimpan erat, dan kuharap, seiring berjalannya waktu, kebenaran itu akan terlupakan. Atau mungkin jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, Dia akan mempertemukan kita di lain waktu. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti. Aku mencintaimu, sahabatku. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia bersamanya. Ini merupakan doaku yang paling tulus untukmu, Yeol.

Aku tersenyum miris. Selama tahun-tahun aku jauh darinya, tidak sekalipun aku bisa melupakannya ataupun menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Bahkan perasaan ini semakin kuat. Di Jepang aku bukannya tidak menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantuku melupakan Chanyeol. Namanya Tao. Lelaki asal China yang juga sedang kuliah di Jepang. Dia baik dan begitu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang dingin. Dan dia juga gay. Ternyata di Jepang hal ini merupakan hal yang wajar. Tetapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa menyukainya. Aku belum bisa melupakan sosok seorang Chanyeol. Entah sihir apa yang pernah diberikannya kepadaku dulu sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Awalnya Tao menawarkan akan mengantarku sekalian ingin berkunjung ke Korea tetapi aku menolak. Aku ingin sendiri, terutama untuk hari ini. Hanya ingin sendiri bersama nisan kedua orang tuaku. Aku meletakkan karangan bunga yang kubawa dan berdoa agar mereka tenang berada di surga sana.

Aku membersihkan daun-daun kering yang terdapat di makam kedua orang tuaku. Sejenak aku heran, kenapa makam ini bersih sekali? Hanya terdapat daun-daun kering karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur. Aku bahkan sudah tiga tahun tidak mengunjungi makam ini. Ah sudahlah.

Setelah membersihkan makam tersebut aku berdiri dan mengibas daun-daun dan ranting kecil yang menempel di celana jeansku.

SRAKK

Aku mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Aku memutar badanku ke belakang dan melihat ada sebuah karangan bunga yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kunaikkan pandangan mataku untuk melihat orang yang telah menjatuhkannya. Aku terpaku melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Chanyeol.

Tidak, aku tidak siap. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan kembali perasaan yang sudah lama ingin kubuang. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan baru akan berlari ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan lenganku. Tangan itu membalikkan tubuhku dan menarikku kasar ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga membuatku sulit bernapas.

Tetapi aku hanya diam, tidak membalas pelukannya. Beberapa menit terlewati begitu saja dengan dia yang masih memelukku dengan erat. Bisa kudengar detak jantung yang begitu kencang. Tidak tahu apakah ini milikku atau miliknya.

"K-kau kemana saja, Baek?" suaranya terdengar lirih dan sangat sendu. Aku meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya tetapi dia malah memelukku dengan lebih erat lagi. Aku pasrah dan membiarkannya memelukku.

"Aku seperti orang gila, Baek. Mencarimu kemana-mana siang dan malam. Kau menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Apa yang telah kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Yeol" bibirku bergetar saat menyebutkan namanya. _Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, Baek._

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin meneruskan bisnis orang tuaku dan mengulang kuliah jurusan bisnis di Jepang"

"Jepang? Kenapa tidak disini? Kenapa tidak bersamaku disini? Apakah itu alasan yang sesungguhnya?" desaknya dengan suara yang agak parau. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luna?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengarnya menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat kubenci itu. Aku kembali meronta dari pelukannya dan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi tangannya masih memegang erat kedua lenganku. Seolah tidak ingin membiarkanku lari.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat kurus dengan kantung mata yang sangat tebal. Dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Ada perasaan kecewa dan marah di matanya. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Takut.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku bahkan tidak menyukai Luna"

"Siapa yang berbicara tentang kau menyukai Luna? Kau cemburu melihatku bersamanya kan? Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku"

Aku kembali menatapnya terkejut. Bukankah dia hilang ingatan tentang malam dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku? Apakah…

"Y-yeol, ingatanmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah bisa mengingat semuanya. Tetapi aku terlambat, kau pergi meninggalkanku, Baek. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab pernyataan cintamu"

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah menjawabnya dulu dan aku tidak ingin mendengar hal yang ingin kulupakan"

"TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKAN INI!" teriaknya

"KENAPA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MELUPAKANNYA? Kenapa kau mencariku lagi disaat aku mulai melupakanmu? Kenapa kau memaksaku mengingat hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku? K-kau jahat, Yeol!" kali ini air mataku mengalir tidak terbendung.

"Kau menolakku, menganggapku menjijikkan karena aku gay, itu sangat menyakitkan. Apa kau kira aku tidak punya hati? Aku menyetujui permintaan Luna untuk menjauhimu. Aku seorang lelaki, tidak mungkin memperebutkanmu yang juga seorang lelaki dengan seorang wanita. Tapi aku juga punya hati, Yeol. Aku juga bisa menangis karena cinta. Aku juga bisa terluka karena sebuah penolakan. Jalan terbaik hanya menghindarimu dan membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya. Apakah yang kulakukan masih tidak cukup? Kenapa kau masih mencariku? Aku lelah, Yeol, aku lelah. Lebih baik kau kembali bersamanya dan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Baek. Tepat setelah aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Aku sadar, bukan dia yang aku inginkan untuk berada disisiku. Aku merasa kosong walaupun aku bersamanya. Itu terasa tidak benar tanpamu disampingku. Kita terbiasa bersama, dan aku merasa sangat kosong ketika kau tidak ada. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Baek."

"J-jangan bercanda, Yeol! Jangan mempermainkanku. Apa karena aku gay lantas kau juga berpura-pura menjadi gay hanya agar aku kembali menjadi sahabatmu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Baek. Aku tidak peduli dengan gay atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Setiap tahun aku selalu kesini, berharap akan menemukanmu disini. Dan tahun ini aku sepertinya beruntung. Karena akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek, sangat mencintaimu." Setitik air mata lolos darinya. Chanyeol menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis.

"Aku lelah, seperti mayat hidup setiap harinya tanpamu. Hanya mencarimu siang dan malam. Aku lelah setiap pagi membuka mata hanya untuk menyadari bahwa kau telah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku lelah setiap hari mengharapkanmu pulang dan tersenyum kepadaku lagi"

"Aku juga lelah, Yeol. Menghindarimu dan lari dari perasaanku sendiri. Kenyataannya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu sedetikpun"

"Apa itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku, Baek?"

Aku hanya diam. Sejujurnya aku masih sangat mencintainya, tetapi aku takut dengan hubungan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yeol. Aku takut dengan hubungan ini. Aku takut terluka lagi"

"Ada aku disini, Baek. Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Baek"

"Berjanjilah padaku" Aku menyeka air mataku dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingku ke arahnya. Dia menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap jariku.

"Janji kelingking? Kekanakan sekali, Baek" kekehnya. Ah betapa aku merindukan suara tertawanya itu.

"Terlihat kekanakan, tapi bila kau melanggarnya kau harus menelan seribu jarum atau memotong jari kelingkingmu. Itu kepercayaan yang terdapat di Jepang."

"Kedengarannya psycho sekali"

"Kau mau berjanji atau tidak?"

Dia kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. "Aku janji, bahkan tidak hanya menelan seribu jarum atau memotong jariku. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku melanggarnya"

Dia memandangku dengan sangat intens membuatku salah tingkah. Kulepaskan tautan tangan kami tetapi dia malah semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Y-yeol, k-kau mau ap-hmph"

Dia mencium bibirku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ini ciuman pertamaku!

Mata kami saling bertemu, menatap ke dalam manik masing-masing. Tetapi sesaat setelah itu dia menutup matanya. Dia menciumku seakan sedang menyalurkan segenap perasaannya. Kemudian dia melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Aku ikut menutup mataku dan meletakkan tanganku di pundaknya. Dia menarik punggungku untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Tidak ada permainan lidah, hanya lumatan lembut yang dia berikan. Tetapi ini cukup untuk membuatku terbang.

Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya setelah aku mendorong bahunya pelan tanda kehabisan napas. Dia kembali menatapku dalam dan aku balas menatap matanya dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi" katanya. Kemudian dia mengecup keningku dengan sangat lama. "Berjanjilah"

"Aku janji."

Kemudian dia menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari sana. Kami melangkah dengan tangan yang bertaut satu sama lain. Entah mengapa langkah kakiku terasa ringan dan aku yakin Chanyeol juga merasa begitu. Air mata yang mengering, beban yang hilang dari pundak masing-masing, rasanya begitu melegakan.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku berhenti mendadak membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru sadar bahwa ciuman pertamaku terjadi di tengah pemakaman!" kataku dengan histeris. Chanyeol melongo sejenak kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membuatku mengejar sambil memukulnya.

 _Ini bukan cinta yang tidak terbalas lagi kan? :)_

 _ **Fin**_ _._

 **This was my first fanfic ever dan dengan pedenya ngikut event CIC kemaren hahaa.**

 **Review please~ :)**


End file.
